Infinity
by Dancing Through Daisies
Summary: "She gave him a beginning, a middle, but never an end. She gave him infinity." / Fabian reflects on the ten best moments of his life, all of which happen to include an American girl who not only saved the world, but stole his heart. / Fabina fluff; oneshot


**Title: **Infinity

**Genre: **romance

**Rating:**K+

**A/N:** This is probably the mushiest, fluffiest, cutest, sugary sweet, heart-warming oneshot I've ever written.

I freaking love it :)

Enjoy Fabina fluff!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own House of Anubis

Infinity

* * *

><p>the beginning<p>

* * *

><p>I.<p>

"_Hi! I'm Nina and I'm from America!"_

He cherishes this moment. He carries it around with him in his pocket, keeps it in the back of his mind, thinks of it whenever he smiles.

Fabian Rutter, the ever so wise one, realized that a timeless friendship, a gorgeous romance and a lifetime of memories can never begin without a simple "hello."

;;

II.

She told him she trusted him.

Him.

He wanted to ask her why. How could Nina Martin, the Chosen One, the girl who was supposed to save them all, the child born on the seventh day of the seventh month at the seventh morning hour, really trust _him?_ He was just Fabian Rutter: good ole "Stutter Rutter," the guy known for his geek chic personality and stellar grades, the one the world didn't have to depend on to save it. What could she possibly have seen in him then that would have even sparked her interest in handing over her trust so willingly?

Fabian didn't think he'd ever figure out what the reason was.

The look in her eyes after she said those three gigantic words ('I trust you,' certainly not _another_ phrase) reassured him that everything woud turn okay in the end.

Everything did turn out okay. They stopped Rufus, the ritual, and hid the Cup of Ankh.

All because Nina trusted Fabian.

Fabian chuckled: Nina was wrong.

Everything turned out so much better than "okay."

;;

III.

When their foreheads gently rested together at prom.

To most, this would not seem like the most significant moment to remember or even store in their brains. It had its trivial aspects; Fabian could think of multple times when he and Nina leaned their forheads together during their entire relationship. Why should this one moment be any different from the rest?

To Fabian, it was simple: it was the moment when he came to the conclusion he had fallen head over heels, totally, completely, and forever more in love with Nina Martin. Her eyes were never too dark but never pale either. A shade in between that Fabian could never name and he loved getting lost in thought, pondering what the shade of green Nina Martin's eyes truly were classified as. The look in them was unexplainable, unreal, mystical, a mystery that dwelled deep inside of her that he'd give anything to discover. Fabian was a witness of what true euphoria, delight and livliness looked like in a human being. Nina's smile shot through the roof, her hair hugged her face angelically, her feet shuffled across the floor with a clumsy, stylish sort of grace only she could pull off. It was a moment forever etched into his mind.

But that is not the real reason why Fabian Rutter treasures this moment.

It was because he realized Nina Martin loved him back.

;;

IV.

After the dance.

Fabian could not sleep. He remembered lying in bed, staring up at his glow-in-the-dark star stickers. A tenderhearted smile shimmered on his face. It was illuminated by the faint glow of the milky way that cluttered his ceiling.

Fabian didn't want to sleep.

Reality was finally better than his dreams.

* * *

><p>the middle<p>

* * *

><p>V.<p>

She didn't return to Anubis House their senior year.

Along with this being one of his most fond memories, this also happens to be ranked as one of his worst. Fabian could remember all the plans he had created and organized over the summer for him and Nina to enjoy as a couple, as boyfriend and girlfriend, as _them_.

(Each diagram didn't include a man in a tank. Life just happened that way).

When she didn't walk through the front door on the first day back, his heart sunk to the bottom of his belly. When he believed something awful had happened to her, and he wasn't there to stop it, his heart fell to his feet. When he thought his best mate had rendezvoused with her in the states, thus creating a summer romance, his heart was ripped out of his body.

It was utterly one of the most horrendous days Fabian Rutter had ever lived through.

(And he had suffered curses, mysteries, backstabbers, and psychos all in the course of two years).

That sinking feeling didn't last for too long. When Eddie gave Fabian a letter from Nina, Fabian felt his heart retaking its place inside of him. It still resided in his feet, much too heavy with sorrow to rise to his chest.

When Amber read the letter for him, Fabian's heart slowly rose back to his stomach. Some of that fury, that melancholy transformed into understanding and compassion for the girl, who had a few hours ago, ruined his life.

When he heard "you were my first love," his heart decided to take its orginal place in his chest.

What makes Fabian consider this a favored memory is _indeed_ because of that letter. He knew Nina like the back of his hand. He understood how she thought. The letter only further proved these points. Nina had a kind, gentle heart. She was loyal to all her friends and would go to any extent possible to keep them safe, cared for and happy. The letter demonstrated just how far Nina would go to protect them all. Even if that meant sacrificing her scholarship, education and relationships with everyone in Anubis House.

Fabian to this day admires the strength, courage and bravery she must have had to perform such a selfless act. Of course their unorthodox break-up hurt and left him feeling bitter about reforming Sibuna, but it also reconfirmed just how sincerely she loved him and how deeply she valued everyone in Anubis House.

So what if they were technically separated? Fabian continued to fall deeper and deeper in love with Nina Martin.

;;

VI.

When she unexpectedly arrived at his doorstep one year later.

Fabian was a little freshmen then, only this time, at a prestigious university. It was winter break. He was staying at his parents house that evening, preparing to travel to London the next morning with Patricia and Eddie. Mr. and Mrs. Rutter weren't home; they were currently traveling across the country to visit Fabian's grandparents.

Fabain remembered rifling through his shirt drawer, unable to decide what to bring, when the doorbell rang. He remembered feeling slightly agitated: he still had a lot to do before leaving in the morning—he didn't feel like entertaining unexpected guests.

However Fabian was a good guy—a sweet, considerate and total pushover type of guy. He stopped folding his disheveled clothing and walked down the stairs to answer the door. It hadn't rung again; Fabian for a moment thought that maybe whoever was there had left, but he wouldn't be able to sleep that night if someone had been standing there all along.

He turned the knob, swung the door open and felt his heart beat, beat, beat just like it once had back in high school.

Nina Martin stood before him drenched from head to toe. It wasn't cold enough in Liverpool for fluffy, movie-like snow to fall from the sky, but rather the sloppy, wet snow that wasn't rain any longer. It was the kind that made you shiver and shake, but not treasure the feeling like one would in the beauty of winter. Her clothes clung to her body, sludgey snow made her hair stick out and cling to her cheeks. Mascasra streaked down her face and her hands fiddled with her Eye of Horus necklace.

(She never took it off).

"She's dead." Nina whispered through tight lips. Her eyes crinkled together, trying to hold back more melancholy tears. "Nowhere else to go…she's gone. I'm all alone."

Fabian's eyes, he remembered, were already spilling pools of blue just at the sight mere of her. She looked small, frail, broken, everything that Nina Martin wasn't and damn did he hate seeing her frown and feel such awful things and mope over the death of her Gran and she had gone through so much in her nineteen years –

He stopped his rambling, stepped out onto the slippery porch and crushed his lips to hers. It was the only way he knew to make it better.

It was if nothing had changed between the two.

"_Never." _

Fluffy, thick, powdery, precious snowflakes began to fall from the Heaven's above.

;;

VII.

When he woke up the next morning.

Nina was there: not off in America, not in another house, not in another bed (not with anyone else).

She was lying beside him. Her head lay on his bare chest. Her soft breath tickeled Fabian's neck. One arm wrapped comfortably around his waist. She was simply sleeping.

Fabian realized there was no happier, greater, more amazing feeling than being in love with his best friend.

;;

VIII.

When he was brave.

They lied on top of a grassy hill in the middle of spring, under a willow tree sprouting fresh Forget-Me-Nots at its roots. They were twenty-two, fresh out of college, living in a world full of possibilities and dreams waiting to come true. Today was the day.

"You're squeezing my hand really tight, Fabian."

"Oh, s-sorry."

"Are you okay? You've been acting so nervous lately. Any Egyptian spirit dreams I should know about?"

"Ha ha, no Neens. I'm-I'm just really happy."

"So am I, Fabian."

"I'm g-glad to hear that b-b-because—"

"_Yes."_

"Y-yes what?"

"Yes I'll marry you."

"…Wait what?! How'd you know that was what I was going to ask?"

"Because I know you better than you know me."

"I love you to the sun and back, Nina Martin."

She giggled. "Isn't the expression 'to the moon and back?'"

"Yeah, but the sun is further away from the Earth than the moon is—more mileage means more love, right?"

She answered him with kisses.

That day was the best day they'd had in a long time.

;;

IX.

Their wedding.

Fabian knew this would be a cliche memory to treasure. He had always wondered why people got married. Wasn't it sufficent enough just to go through life with the person one loved? Why did vows need to be promised, bells have to ring, a party need to be thrown, white dresses and black tuxes worn?

That all changed when he saw his bride-to-be glide down the church aisle, wearing a simple white wedding gown, her hair in an intricate bun, and light lip gloss smeared on her thin lips.

She wore her Eye of Horus necklace.

(She never took it off).

That all changed when she read him her own vows.

"_I love you to the sun and back."_

That all changed when they walked outside the church, hand-in-hand, as the bells above rang in celebration and joy. They were endless, flamboyant, gorgeous. The whole block, town, state, country, world knew about the newly made Mr. and Mrs. Rutter because of those bells. Fabian was proud to walk outside and introduce the world to his wife.

That all changed when they walked, still-hand-in-hand, into their wedding reception, cheered and praised by a sea of family and friends that were family. The Anubis girls, all dressed in the same turquiouse bridesmaid dress, ran to hug their dear Chosen One. The Anubis boys attacked their geeky best bud, clapping him on the back and hugging him in pride. Fabian guided his dear wife onto the dance floor, where they swayed and twirled to their song just as slowly and clumsily as they did back in the tenth grade. They rested their foreheads together.

Just like when he first met her, everything in Fabian's life changed.

(For the better).

* * *

><p>the present<p>

* * *

><p>X.<p>

The sun was just starting to set. The sky was burning alive with blazing pink, fiery yellow, and sunburnt orange. It looked like it had been quickly brushed onto a canvas with a swipe of a wrist and a flick of a paintbrush. Sights like these only came once in a lifetime.

However, like always, Fabian Rutter had his eyes glued to his exquisite wife.

(She was a masterpiece).

He pulled himself away from his memories that shall forever remain inside of his heart and focused on the scene playing around him.

Nina Rutter's attention was focused on two little ones running across her front lawn, soaking from head to foot from the spinning sprinklers poking out from the ground. A courageous, lively eight-year-old boy jumped back and forth over the sprinkler head, laughing each time the water shot him in his belly. His baby sister, a petite little brunette around the age of five, tried to copy the actions of her big brother. Instead of hopping like he did, she stepped over it with dainty painted pink toes, giggling just as loudly as her brother did when the water struck her pigtails. She did it! Her brother grabbed her hand and started to spin her around without a care in the world. Nina smiled at these two little beings: how did she get so lucky?

She squeezed her husband's hand.

(She knew exactly where she struck luck from).

The front door swung open. Out walked a woman in her thirties carrying a tray full of lemonade glasses. She had light wavy hair, a color somewhere between brown and blonde. She had a fair complexion, darling green eyes and a smile that matched her mother's.

(In fact, everything matched her mother).

"Here you go, Mom." The woman handed Nina a glass and then gave one to Fabian. "And one for you, Daddy."

"Thirty-seven-years-old and you still call your father 'Daddy?'" Nina taunted her only child. A humorous glimmer danced in her eyes, a look Fabian knew all too well. "Sarah-Grace, I'd say you're playing favorites."

"Please," Fabian jumped in, squeezing Nina's hand once more. "I have been and always will be her Daddy."

Sarah-Grace laughed just like her father. She went to take a seat next to him. Fabian took his one and only child's hand in his free one. He listened to his pride and joy talk about how her Finn had moved on from volcanoes and was now interested in astronomy. She bought him his first package of glow-in-the-dark star stickers and they now littered his ceiling. Fabian noted how he'd pass on his (second) copy of _The Solar System is Your Friend _to his grandson. Virginia was still obsessed with mystery books—little Ginny could only fall asleep to the words of _Nancy Drew_, _The Hardy Boys_, or to her Grandmother and Grandfather's tales of Egyptian Gods, glowing necklaces, curious teachers and a "haunted" house called Anubis.

Fabian and Nina could not stop smiling.

Eventually, Sarah-Grace's children persuaded their mother to come out and play with them. Fabian and Nina laughed as their daughter's clothes stuck to her and how her wavy, wet hair stuck straight to her face, but laughed with love when Sarah-Grace scooped up Ginny and twirled Finn under her arm.

Fabian turned his head back to Nina.

To think that what he was watching, what he was experiencing, everything he had experienced in his life that led up to this moment…

…was because of Nina: the girl who saved the world and stole his heart. She gave him a beginning, a middle, but never an end.

She gave him infinity.

He leaned further back into the porch swing, closed his eyes and squeezed his wife's hand for a final time that night. Fabian Rutter had many favorite, treasured, cherished memories and moments in his life.

But none could beat right now.

Life had never been so good.

* * *

><p>from then, to now, to forever...always<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** Would you believe me if I said Fabina isn't my favorite Anubis couple? It's true! They are too lovely for words, but my heart isn't as loyal to them as it is to others like Peddie and Jara. I am a sucker for Fabina's relationship though: I think it goes deeper than what was seen in the show and that was what I tried to demonstrate here. And come on: best friends become lovers? It is totally perfect!

I hope your eyes haven't melted from the overload of adorable, haha! :) I do hope you all liked it! Happy Friday everyone!


End file.
